A Wish Come True
by ashesxx2xxashes
Summary: Sarah's trip to the labyrinth didn't do her any good and she wishes her children away to the Goblin King one night. When Jareth arrives to take the toddlers he is ashamed of Sarah but more than pleased with her bold daughter who quickly challenges him...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Labyrinth_ and do not make any money off of this story. I have simply wrote it for my amusement and to perhaps entertain others.

**A/N: If you are looking for a Sarah/Jareth fanfic, this is not the story for you. If you are easily offended by abuse, child rape, drug usage, and suicide attempts, this is not the story for you. **

**While it is still going to be safe under the Mature rating, all of the above will be mentioned, some in detail. I do not condone any of the above and if you do than I really wish you wouldn't read my story because I would much rather have nothing do to with you. You have however been warned. **

A Wish Come True: Chapter One

"Shut up you little bitch!" Sarah screamed at her third child hating the brat just as much as she did her son and almost as much as she hated her oldest daughter.

Her son spoke up going to pick up and care for the crying baby, even though he really wasn't much more than a baby himself, at four years old.

"She can't help it ma'am. She's hungry." Truth be told, so was he. Dagon hadn't eaten since lunch the day before when his older sister had come to tell them that soon they would be leaving their mother and coming to live with her. Dagon couldn't be happier. Nimue was the only person, other than Uncle Toby, who cared about himself and their newest sister Isolde.

"Hungry? Of course you are. You're so worthless, nobody wants you. You think Nimue wants you? If she wants you, then why is she so late?"

Dagon didn't listen to his mother as she screamed on. Instead he tried to calm the baby in his arms looking at her lovingly. "Don't worry Isolde, me and Nimue will love you, and we'll take care of you. Nimue will be here soon, you'll see."

The last part he said slightly louder making his mother laugh. Her laugh scared him. It made him think of dark nights with the grabbing hands of the men that she brought home.

"I wish..." His mother laughed and turned her crazy gaze towards him.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away right now!" She screamed.

Dagon backed away from her slowly. What was she talking about? Just then Isolde let out a screech and Sarah raised her hands to slap the baby in Dagon's arms. Quickly, he shielded her body with his small one and waited to feel the sting of the blow. But the pain never arrived.

Suddenly, a velvety voice purred out venom. The coldness in it alone would have made Dagon start crying but it wasn't directed towards him.

"They belong to me now Sarah Williams and you will not be touching them." The blond haired giant in front of them smiled as Sarah passed out cold from drugs, alcohol, and straight up shock.

Jareth watched coldly as Sarah feel to the ground. He didn't move to catch her or even raise an eyebrow at the sound of her her body hitting the floor hard. It was amazing at how far she had fallen. He had known that she had gotten pregnant when she was fifteen, shortly after she returned home from her visit underground. So much for running the labyrinth teaching you responsibility.

Jareth snorted at his own sarcasm as he looked down at the boy in front of him who was shielding the baby in his arms. They were both young children and he quickly did the math deciding that neither one could be Sarah's first born, who would be around twenty.

Sarah was old indeed going well into her thirties and her body was showing the signs much more dramatically than others. She was much to old to still be so irresponsible.

Jareth caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned his mismatched gaze back to the children before him. Kneeling down in front of them he offered the boy his friendliest smile.

"Hello there, I am Jareth, the Goblin King, and you are?"

The boy swallowed visibly but bravely and politely spoke. "Hello sir. I'm Dagonet, but everyone calls me Dagon. And this is Isolde, she's very new."

Jareth nodded his head and got to the point. "Well Dagon, it looks like you and Isolde are going to come and live with me in my castle." Dagon shook his head furiously causing Jareth to frown.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't because we are moving in with our sister Nimue. She's going to take care of us from now on and I don't think that she would like the thought of us living with a total stranger." Jareth chuckled at the boys bold words.

"And just where would your sister be?" He asked.

"Right here." A feminine voice growled from behind him quickly fallowed by the slamming of the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: I really didn't expect to receive such a response from this story, not that I'm complaining. I had a review come in shortly after I posted it and was so elated I immediately started up this chapter. Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated.

Also, I'll give anyone a cookie who can figure out the connection between my character's names in this story and the movie Labyrinth.

A Wish Come True: Chapter Two

Nimue's first instinct was to step in between the man who was so close to her little brother. He looked very threating and there was little doubt that, in a fight he would win. But she still slammed the door closed behind her and stepped into her _mother's_ dingy apartment.

"Leave." She growled at him shoving him away from Dagon and Isolde.

"You have no business here, as you can see Sarah is indisposed at the time. You may try to contact her later." Her voice quivered slightly as the white blond man stood his full height after her push. He had been crouched down before but now she saw that he was easily a full head taller than her, and she was 5'9", relatively tall for a woman.

His mismatched eyes glared down at her and it was clear to see that he was not used to being talked to in such ways. But Nimue rose to the challenge. She had been fighting tooth and nail to get Dagonet and Isolde away from their mother. There was no way he was going to stand in the way. She had worked to damn hard!

"Dagon, go gather the rest of your things." She turned and spoke to her red headed brother softly. He obediently took Isolde with him and went into their shared room, leaving the door open behind him.

"Sarah wished them to me little girl." Jareth hissed at her. "They belong to me now."

"No, they are children and they are people. People can't be owned you inconsiderate bastard." The raven haired beauty in front of him stood tall.

"I don't care what she told you but you can take back any drugs, there won't be any profit lost on your part."

She thought he was a drug dealer? The idea was enough to drive him into laughter.

"Do I look like crack dealer?" Jareth murmured to her, stepping towards her causing her to take a step back. Even though she was very bold she was also very skittish it seemed.

He watched her nostrils flare as she took in his scent, reminding him of how he was taught to present his hand to a feline to let it smell of him first, before petting it.

As Nimue took his is dark exotic scent she looked at his rich and very peculiar clothes. He wore tight black riding pants and boots with a white poets shirt and shimmery silver vest. Honestly, he looked like he had just got done preforming in a Shakespearean play. Long white blond hair, that fell in layers down to his shoulders stood out starkly against the darkness in the room. High arched eyebrows matched and his ears even looked pointy making his elvish look complete.

"No." She was forced to admit. "But then why else would you be here?"

He smiled, revealing pointed canines that made Nimue shiver. She knew that some people had their teeth filed to look like that, she also knew that they had a very sadistic sense of sexuality.

"Allow me to introduce myself." His velvety voice interrupted her worried thoughts and she frowned as he swept into a graceful bow.

"I am King Jareth, the Goblin King. I take away unwanted children to a place where they will be happy and loved. Sarah wished away Dagon and Isolde to me. You would have thought she would have learned her lesson the first time with Toby."

At the mention of her uncle Nimue's eyes widened. "How do you know Toby?"

"You really have no idea what's going on do you?" Jareth had figured that Sarah would at least tell her children the story of the Labyrinth if only to threaten them into being good.

She shook her head backing up against the wall even more. Clearly this guy was crazy.

"It's a very complicated story, one which I don't have the time to tell." His time allowance to be spent aboveground was about to reach its max and he had things important to do, things like running a kingdom.

But now he had to make a decision. Since it was Sarah who wished the children away it should be her who would have to run the labyrinth but that clearly wasn't going to happen on accounts of her oblivious state and she couldn't run the labyrinth twice.

It also wouldn't be very fair to Nimue to make her run a labyrinth that she had never heard of, especially since it wasn't her who wished away the children in the first place.

How about... "I'll take you instead." His mismatched eyes lit up at the thought and his face twisted into a sinister smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: Once again I would like to thank all of my reviewers and everyone who has shown interest in this story. I really didn't expect to get such a response so early on. I also apologize to any grammar mistakes in this chapter. I'll come back and redo them later but I posted it in a hurry.

A Wish Come True: Chapter Three

"You can't take my sister!" A shrill voice screamed and was quickly followed by the patter of running feet as Dagonet charged Jareth. The king sighed and swept the boy off of his feet before he could collide with him. This would not do, he could not leave any of them here.

"All of you then!" He growled staring into Nimue's silver eyes. With a flick of a wrist he sent a crystal spiraling up and up into the air and, as it made its descent down to the ground, the apartment surrounding them disappeared fading away to his study. Dagon quickly feel into a slumber in Jareth's arms and Nimue started to collapse.

Jareth rushed forward to catch her sitting both her and her brother down on a plush couch. Isolde's crib was there and she was sound asleep. The king enjoyed the silence knowing that it wasn't likely to last long.

He had acted rashly but what else was he to do? He had to bring someone back in return to Sarah's wish and it was clear that Nimue wasn't going to let the children go without a fight plus there was no way he would leave them aboveground with their mother anyways.

He paced around tossing a crystal mindlessly into the air trying to calm the liquid fire that poured through his veins when he looked at Nimue. He hadn't felt this alive since...well since before Sarah had ripped his world to pieces.

"How you turn my word you precious thing." He whispered to no one turning to gaze out over his kingdom that was just waking up to start a new day. The sun rose over hills and in the far distant he could see the labyrinth that protected the kingdom. Rolling fields and gardens of vegetation lay inside the labyrinth walls with houses that were as happy as their inhabitants.

"You starve and near exhaust me." A cool voice started him out of his wanderings. He turned on heel to find Nimue awake and glaring at him.

"What is that, some age old lullaby?" She spoke harshly but her voice was hushed because of the sleeping children.

"I said those words to your mother at one time. I suppose I really do owe you an explanation don't I?" Jareth whispered gesturing towards the fireplace.

Nimue was shocked. Even though she didn't know the man before her he really didn't strike her as one to explain he actions to anyone.

"That would be much appreciated." She might as well be polite since it really didn't look like they were going by her terms any longer. After a brief hesitation she joined him beside the fireplace.

"A long time ago Sarah had to babysit Toby, who was just a baby at the time. She grew very annoyed with him, I'm sure you know all to well how she can be." Jareth watched a darkness overtake Nimue's beautiful features at the mention of Sarah.

"She wished Toby away to me, here in the Goblin City Underground. She had read a play you see, about the Labyrinth which made me out to be the antagonist. Humans are like that though, we gave them the story of this place so that unwanted children would have a place to go where they would be loved and cared for.

Sarah ran the labyrinth that surrounds my city and beat it. She showed so much potential that I asked her to stay and rule by my side. But, alas she was spoiled then just as much as she is now and refused me tearing the place apart."

Of course he had rebuilt the castle making it a much better and cleaner castle and kingdom.

"Yeah well, it seems she has a knack for ruining other peoples lives." Nimue muttered under her breath. Her brain screamed at her to go into shock, that none of what the man before her said was possible, but the proof was right in front of her.

He had whisked her away like some white knight from a fairy tale, but the Goblin King was no white knight. The dark look he cast her told her that he wasn't prince looking for a pristine princess. Yet, he wasn't the villain he made himself out to be.

"Your not as scary as you think you are." She told him earning a smile from him.

"I haven't tried to frighten you Nimue, that's not what I want." Gracefully Jareth rose from his seat by the hearth and offered her a gloved hand to aid her in doing the same.

Nimue took it not minding the help since she had grown stiff sitting in the same position for so long. Better to accept his hand than stumble to her feet.

"We have a lot to talk about but let me show you to your rooms. You need to rest." With a slight flick of his wrist the surroundings had changed to a richly furnished room. Nimue didn't notice much but the bed that looked very comfortable.

"Your siblings are in the rooms on either side of you. Go ahead and get some rest." Nimue nodded her lids feeling very heavy.

"Thank you." She turned to face him but he was already gone.

Jareth watched Nimue in a crystal from his bed as she took off the velvet ballet flats that she wore with the navy blue slacks and heather gray turtle neck sweater. The colors should have been boring but she pulled them off making them looks sleek and sexy.

The sweater clung to her full breasts and slim waist while the pants sat rather low on her curvy hips and flowed down long legs. She wasn't skinny like a lot of women were in the aboveground. She was healthy. Her body told him that she worked out regularly and probably casually and that she ate well.

Soft pearl earrings had been visible when she tucked her black long layered hair behind an ear. He wondered what she did because it was obvious to him that she made good money.

Making the crystal vanish with a soft pop Jareth sighed and closed his eyes. He was going to be well rested to deal with her tomorrow, because he had no intention of letting her leave.


End file.
